The mistletoe
by Samila1223
Summary: Hey, so that's another Kaishin /ShinKai fanfiction that talks about the Christmas, I'm not very good at descriptions but well, "Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito were following the guide of his best friends, before the Christmas, when their whole fate was changed," Pairs in here : ShinKai , Kaishin , HakuHei ( Only mentioned) ,KazuHeiji(They came together) Anyways, please Review


**Hey, so I felt the need to say something important about my writing, while I hate to admit, that I like Kaito top, and Shinichi bottom, and well my idea of his personality that he should be quite dense more than usual and shorter than Kaito :D And too shy soo yeah, hope you guys enjoy this one :D**

 **The Mistletoe**

It was only three days before the Christmas eve, and Ran was bothering to take her best-friend with her on that day, to finish all her supplies for her upcoming party, it's not like he was enjoying their shopping spree, he knew exactly that it wasn't really his thing, but he also knew that the karate champion will never take no as an answer, so he decided -for the sake of his life- to agree blindly to whatever she asks anyways,

Shinichi was walking behind her slowly, as she rushed to one of the shops, that were putting up for the newest sale, celebrating the whole new year event, with the brand new products, that they made sure would catch every single girl's eyes,

He sighed, as he looked at his squealing childhood friend, well, he doesn't have a choice, does he?

No, he certainly doesn't.

Following her inside the shop, she waved cheerfully at him, as she was greeted by one of the nice good looking shop assistant, the girl was nice to her, and patient, which meant that they are going to have such a peaceful evening, or so he thought, at least.

Ran headed toward one of the new dresses, it was a simple red one, that goes all the way down to her knees, it was covered with a nice white scarf, with deep red spots, that made the dress glow brighter, and shiner,

Reaching over to take a hold of the dress, She stared at it for some seconds, before turning to her best friend, whose face was covered with his normal bored expression, "So, shinichi," She called slowly, "What do you think of it?"

Shinichi stepped closer to her, as he followed her gaze when it fell on the displayed dress in her hands, "It looks...good?" He said slowly, smiling,

Clapping her hands, she threw him a cheerful smile, "Well, then, I'll have to try it out," She held the dress back as she rushed toward one of the dressing room,

Shinichi sighed, as he turned his gaze away, examining the other people that were in there, he'd noticed that most of them where couples, and some high school girls, who were on their usual shopping trip,

Hearing some foot steps coming closer toward him, he turned his face slowly, expecting to see his returned best friend,

Wide surprised eyes, he looked at the couple that passed by him, which consisted of a boy who looked pretty much like him, except for his different messy hair style, and the color of his own eyes, and a girl that looked awfully like Ran, but well with a much messier hair, and she was missing his best friend's unicorn-shaped bangs, knowing her body was slightly less mature than Ran's.

Moving his gaze away from the girl, when he noticed he was sort of checking her out, and on the same point, he'd already felt another heavy gaze was thrown over his shoulders, he glanced upward, when his eyes met the indigo ones, feeling the familiarity in this gaze, he took a step backward, when he noticed the sharp-like smirk that managed to crawl silently across the other's face, as he passed by him slowly, well, stood next to him actually, since the girl was attracted to the same kind of dress, Ran's been attached to,

He turned his head away, toward the glass curtains, as he wondered about the mostly covered streets with the snow, wondering, why on the earth has Ran decided to drag him along with her in Ekoda to just buy some pile of clothes? well. he found it pointless,

Sighing, he closed his eyes slowly, before hearing a male voice, from behind him, "Not having fun?" The person said slowly,

Shinichi, turned his gaze on the stranger, knowing he was the guy from the earlier couple, he blinked at him slowly, when he noticed that the other girl has already left, since well, she should have been trying the dress out by now, He really wonders when Ran will finish trying it as well,

Shaking his head slightly as he looked at the boy standing infront of him, "I can't say I am," He said slowly,

"It's alright, they shall be over soon," The other boy, grinned at him slowly, as he stepped closer, "Kuroba Kaito, a magician," He lifted his hand toward Shinichi's face, as he slightly moved his fingers, causing a rose to take an appearance between his palm, he handed it toward the other confused teen,

"Kudo Shinichi, a detective," Shinichi said slowly, as he stared at the red rose that was only a few inches away from his face, "Thanks.."

Kaito moved the flower toward the other's hands, grinning, "You can take it."

Shinichi took it slowly, holding it with his right hand, for seconds, before dropping his palm to his sides, "Oh okay," He replied,

"So, what are you doing alone?" He asked,

"Well, as you knew, I didn't come here alone, so I'm just waiting for my friend, until she finishes her shopping trip inside of this unfortunate store," Shinichi, sighed as he turned back to the magician, "What about you?"

"I think we're already suffering from the same crisis," Kaito replied, grinning at the detective,

Shinichi, stared at him for a good amount of seconds, before realizing the real identity of the person standing infront of him, in disbelief, he looked closer, "Are you by any chance..well..kID?" Shinichi accused.

kaito chuckled, as he leaned closer toward the other boy, standing next to him, "It's about time, Meitantei-Kun," He said, "I was really wondering when you will figure it out,"

Shinichi smirked,"Actually, I needed to make sure that it was really you, however, admitting your true identity to me wasn't a wise choice,"

"Are you telling me not to trust you?" Eyebrows raised, Kaito asked.

"What?" Shinichi gasped, "Are you saying that you trust me?"

"Actually, I do." He replied, crossing his arms, as he let his eyes wonder along the detective's body."However, I do expect you turning me down, any time now,"

Shinichi stared at him for seconds, before laughing dryly, "Maybe, I owe you, so in return I'd make a promise to never chase you outside your official heists,"

"Well, I shall agree with it,"chuckling , Kaito commented, slowly, "It's a good thing to meet you outside them, really."

Shinichi kept staring at the kid's face, trying not to get affected, but, well, he didn't really know what to say, as for himself, having an anti-social personality, does have its disadvantages, so well, he decided to throw his gaze back to the cabins' side, as he waited for his lost friend to come back,

"They're coming," Kaito said, moving closer toward the detective,

Shinichi stared back at the direction where the other boy pointed to, trying to ignore how close the other teen was, he just stared at his best friend, as she bounced happily carrying a couple of bags, in her hands, smiling as she looked at the other shorter girl who was standing next to her, to his surprise it was Aoko, the other teen's best friend, or his girlfriend,

"Shinichi," Ran called, once she reached where her best friend was, "I see you managed to make some friends while I was away,"

"Yeah, he's-"

"Koruba Kaito, magician extroadinaire," He bends slowly, as a rose popped up through his fingers, that was brushed against the other young lady's face, he smiled at her,"Nice to meet you,"

"Aww," Ran took the rose slowly, smiling as a faint blush appeared across her face, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Mouri Ran."

"Bakaito," The other girl snapped at the messy brown haired guy, "Stop flirting with my new friend," She turned her gaze toward the other guy, who was standing next to her childhood friend, "uh, Aren't you Kudo Shinichi ?"

Shinichi looked at her for small moments before nodding, "Yeah, I am." He said,

The girl laughed slowly, as she pulled her hand out of her bags, "Nakamori Aoko," she said,

Shaking her hand back, "Nice to meet you," Examining her hand for some moments, he wondered if she is playing some kind of a sport, using a racket, or so, judging by the figure of her hand, he had figured out that it should be something like a stick, or a mop? "I think you do quite a lot of cleaning," Shinichi said slowly,

"She does, hold a mop," Kaito snapped, looking at his friend, in a disguise look, "But not for cleaning,"

"Bakaito," She said, as she shot him a death glare, before turning to the other detective, who was still holding her hand, "Actually, I do use a mop, but how did you know?"

Smirking, he said, "It's a part of my job as a detective, actually, I should be able to figure pretty much of your personality only by tou- shaking your hand,"

"That's..cool," Aoko said as she stared at the detective's blue eyes from some minutes, before looking away while blushing,

"Actually," Ran said slowly, as she patted Shinichi's shoulder, "I think it's about the time you release her,"

"Oh..sorry," Shinichi said slowly, as he puller his hand back, rubbing the back of his head,

Kaito was silent during the whole conversation, however, he didn't feel pretty impressed of the detective, since he was quite aware of his skills, yeah, he was the Great detective of the East anyways, but he was a bit disappointed about the fact that he was holding his best friend's hand for a quite a lot of time, knowing, well, he has gotten over his false crush, when he has made up his mind, that the feeling he had for her, was only some sort, of over protective brotherly caring, which was proven true when he saw her happily dating one of their classmates, he knew that he wasn't really affected of the fact, he lost against him,

Being disappointed was a weird feeling right now, however, he didn't know that the well-known dense detective could actually flirt,

"So Koruba-Kun," Ran said slowly, "We're going to have a party on the Christmas night, at Shinichi's house, I'd be honored if you could join us,"

Staring at his best friend, Shinichi groaned, "A party in my house? Why don't I know about it?"He asked.

Ignoring his question, she stared at the other boy with hope in her eyes, "So, what do you say?"

Grinning, Kaito wrapped an arm around Shinichi's shoulder, earning a glare from the other boy" Well, I don't mind it,"

"And you Aoko-chan?" Ran said slowly,

The curly haired girl, stared at her for seconds, before smiling, and nodding slowly, "Of course, I'll come, besides Kaito could show you some of his tricks."

"That's cool," Ran squealed, clapping her hands together, "Then it's all settled the party starts around six, see you then!"

"Wait, Ran-chan," Aoko said slowly, "But I don't have the address, "

Kaito grinned slowly, while keeping his arm around Shinichi's shoulder, pulling him closer, "It's alright, I do know where Shinichi lives,"

Aoko, shot him a confused look, while Shinichi glared again at his side, trying to lose his arm, but failing terribly "I've seen him before," Kaito said slowly,

"You were stalking Kudo-Kun?" Yes, he was

"No, I saw him entering it before, while I was walking on the same street," Kaito replied slowly,

"You were walking suddenly in Beika next to my house because you had some business?" Shinichi said slowly, Kaito shot him another glare, suddenly, the detective has decided that it would be the best for both of them to just shut up, "Anyways," He coughed awkwardly, while the other dropped his arm away from him," We should head home now, so see you then, Aoko-chan," He said, throwing her a smile, "Koruba-Kun,"

 **-X-**

 **During the party**

Shinichi leaned closer as Ran, was standing on his back , making the last preparation of their upcoming party, she grumbled her feet on his back harshly, as he winced, "Ow, what was that for?" He asked,

"Stop moving, idiotic freak," She snapped, "We only have two minutes."

"It's not my fault that you'd started with the preparation, quite late today." He growled, "Beside, I left the front door opened,"

"Idiot," She kicked him again, and he winced, "What if they came before we finish?"

"Stop hitting me," He snorted, earning another kick,

"Shut up," She said slowly,

Aoko and Kaito headed toward The kudo mason, it was a western style two story house, with a wide garden, with only one tree, that was completely covered with snow, they glanced at each other when they found the front door, unlocked, they gasped when they heard whimpering coming from the hall, walking inside, toward the detective and his friend,

Aoko laughed slowly, while Kaito stared.

Well, it was the sight of his great detective, bending, standing on his all-four, as his body moved slowly, wincing while receiving her kicks, however, it annoyed him for the fact that she was actually abusing such an average looking, attractive, little detective. on the other hand, his love interest bending down in front of him, is really a quite entertaining sight to see.

Basically, he wasn't his detective, yet, but for sure, he would claim it as his sooner than later, even before the blond detective, finding out about their-

Speaking of the devil, he shall come.

The door snapped opened as the blond detective entered slowly, Kaito stared at him with wide eyes, "Why the hell are you here?" he snapped,

The blond guy shot him a cold glare, before turning to the other bending boy, smiling slowly at him, "My greeting, Kudo-Kun," He said politely.

"Welcome Hakuba-Kun," He replied smiling at him, "I'm glade that you made it,"

"Thank you, kudo-kun," Hakuba said slowly, throwing another glare in the magician's direction, "I wonder why did you invite illegal people to the party?"

Shinichi blinked at him, before chuckling slowly, "We met at a mall, and well, Ran invited him-them." he corrected himself slowly,

Hakuba nodded at him slowly, while Ran finished whatever she was doing, before releasing her best friend's back, she kicked him one more time, he winced as he glared at her, "Don't be mean to our guests," she said, stepping on the floor slowly,

Standing up, he rubbed the dust away from his clothes slowly, as he smiled at Ran softly, "Actually, I'm rather kind to them," He threw a glance at Kaito before turning back to Ran, "So when are they coming?"

"Hattori-kun will come in some seconds, and the others will be here soon as well," She said slowly, "Anyways, are you ready ?" She turned toward Kaito, Who threw her a questioning look,

It didn't take a lot of time for the door to be opened, and a numerous guests snapping inside the whole, attending the party, the music wasn't too loud, and for the sake of Shinichi's sanity, knowing he was against this whole party thing, they chose normal classical one, well, he was the owner of the house, anyways, he must have a word in it,

Kaito was about to start his magic show, as he made his way toward the large well-decorated Christmas tree, Eyeing the crowd infront of him, he growled slightly when he noticed that one of the audience wasn't there, who happened to be his favorite critic, Kudo Shinichi,

Heiji made his way toward the show, when he noticed that his friend was standing behind one of the tables, staring at the crowd, with a frown drawn across his features, he changed his destination toward him, poking his arm slowly,

"Oi, Kudo," He said, poking him again, "That Koruba is starting his magic show now, come watch with us,"

Shinichi turned his face toward his friend, blinking, after reaching toward his upper arm, rubbing the pain of it, _"What?"_

"Come with me," Hattori said, as he dragged the smaller detective all the way toward the crowd, reaching to the front row, Shinichi tried to struggle against the other dark-skinned detective, who held him tightly, growling, he kicked the other one's leg, causing him to be pushed forward, striking the magician teen while forming one of his tricks,

Gasping, when he saw the other detective, being thrown at him, Actually, he tried a bit to catch him thou, he didn't really need to, since he was already aimed to him,

Groaning, as he fell over the magician, Shinichi threw a glare toward Heiji, who died with laughter along with the others, except for Hakuba, who looked unimpressed, Trying to stop himself from getting embraced, he nudged the other teen, as he tried to get up,

For Kaito, feeling the other one's body against his, was one of the most arousing things, he'd ever felt in his whole life, well, actually, he finally decided to himself, that he has totally fell in love with the seventeen year old high school detective, who's called Kudo Shinichi, who was laying on him, only a few minutes ago,

Deciding to ignore the fact that the whole crowd watching, he got up, turned his gaze toward the blushed detective, who was cursing the other dark-skinned guy, while the other one was totally lost in his own laughter, smirking at the adorable scene,

Ran squeaked, making her way, toward both Kaito, and Shinichi, "Whoa! look, you guys have been caught under the _mistletoe_ ,"

The detective stopped his arguement, as he stared at his supposed to be best friend, who was smirking in front of his face, which naturally caused another dusted blush to creep its way toward his face, as he glanced at the magician, to find his gaze meeting his,

Technically, Kaito's never managed in losing his poker face, however, his real feelings were a mixture of happiness, excitement and embrassement,

Stepping toward the blushed detective, he leaned closer, smirking, "I think she's right," holding up the sides of his head, he pulled his face closer, crashing his lips on his own,

For a first kiss, knowing that everybody was actually watching, some of them, were actually stare in an 'awe', however, most of them weren't from Ekoda, so well, Nobody will troll Kaito over it, it was a fast smooth peck, Even though, Kaito bit the other's bottom lip slowly, licking it, before pulling back, he grinned, whispering a small 'I love you'

Ran clapped her hands again, as she stepped toward the two teens, while the taller one has his arm wrapped around the shorter's shoulder, knowing the detective, was quite busy making up what has just happened,

 _The Kaitou Kid has just kissed him,_

 _And he also said 'I love you,'_

Shaking his thoughts away, as he looked up at his friend,

"Merry Christmas, everybody," Ran said smiling at her friends, who greeted her warmly,

Kaito looked back at the teen that was staring at him, "Well, Merry Christmas, my tantei-kun," He whispered slowly, as he snuggled his nose in the detective's shoulder for a moment, before pulling away,

Anyways, the party finished after opening the presents, it didn't last for a lot of time, since Shinichi was still lost in his own thoughts, besides, he was quite sure, that the guy who kissed him tonight under the mistletoe, is just a flirt, so he may not have really meant what he said, without denying his enjoyment for their kiss, it was a good one, actually, but well, it won't -will never- happen,

The night was a smooth one, however, both of the teens found it hardly to sleep, while Shinichi was lost in his plan, Kaito was busy well, with his plans, too, but let's say Kaito has another mean of planning his entertaining,

The next morning, was a bright sunny day, as the sun shone bright through out the sky, making it glow, brighter, and bluer, a knock was heard on his door, growling, he cursed under his breath, as he got off his bed slowly, heading toward the door, opening it,

Indigo eyes, stared back at him playfully, as their owner grinned, "Good morning, Shinichi." Kaito said slowly, as he let himself in, passing by the still-wide eyed Shinichi,

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, after closing the front door, crossing his arms together, letting another schooled frown to take over his still-sleepy face,

"I came to finish something," He said as he leaned closer, stealing another kiss from the detective, wrapping his arms around his waist slowly, Shinichi found himself kissing back, as a hand slipped down his shirt, while a tongue was asking for a permission for entering his little wet cave, he let out a quiet moan, as the hand roamed his body slowly, but talented,

Smirking Kaito took his chance in invading the other's mouth, making their tongues dance together, happily, on a quiet rhythm,

Kaito pulled back, as he leaned his forehead, against the detective, who was panting slowly, with a red faint color covering his features, "I think I was clear when I said that I love you," He said, as he pulled the teen in another kiss,

"I think I do too," Shinichi whispered in the kiss, causing the other guy to smirk. eagerly,

 **The End~**

 **Anyways~**

 **I wanted to tell you guys to forgive any spelling mistakes, or grammar because this was written in like twenty minutes, so yeah, it's the reason why it actually sucks, so I happened to know that I write Kuroba wrong, so I'm really terribly sorry if I did, so I hope you forgive it, it's just I'm not so good at remembering names, especially his,**

 **Also, I feel quite delightful when I check my stories daily and found that the number of reads are increasing, however, it really depress me when I don't find reviews**

 **So review, please ?**

 **It actually does help me in improving my writing skill, knowing that English isn't my first language so II'm struggling to keep the right expressions,**

 **Don't forget to Review pretty please?**

 **~Thank you for spending sometime over my lame ugly book**

 **Jalessa Brown**


End file.
